Kiba's Brilliant Idea
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Keajaiban terjadi! Kiba yang paling gak suka sama yang namanya hitung menghitung dan hafal menghafal, pr fisikanya betul semua! Bagaimana dia mengerjakannya?/Inuzuka sibling/


"Anak-anak, kumpulkan pr fisika kalian!" kata seorang guru berambut hitam. Asuma Sarutobi.

"HAH?" pekik anak-anak kelas XII-B. Hampir semua dari mereka sangat kaget.

"Se- _Sensei_, tu- tugas itu kan baru diberikan kemarin. Dan itu… lima puluh nomor…" kata Naruto dengan tampang_ horror_.

"_Sensei_ terlalu kejam!" kata Ino yang sudah sangat emosi terhadap guru fisikanya ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencincang Asuma-_sensei_ sekarang juga.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Yang tidak mengerjakan lima puluh persen dari soal yang ada, silahkan keluar sekarang juga!" katanya tanpa ampun.

Sebagian besar murid-murid keluar dari kelas itu. Di kelas itu, tersisahlah segelintir murid yang memang rajin. Ada Sasuke yang dengan cueknya menatap bosan ke papan tulis. Sakura yang sedari tadi terlihat sedang mencorat-coret sesuatu. Kiba yang sedang memilin-milin kertas. Dan Hinata yang –eh tunggu! Apakah tadi tersebut nama Kiba? Mari kita lihat ke orang yang bernama Kiba. Apakah dia benar-benar ada di kelas ini atau tidak.

Hei! Ini benar-benar Kiba Inuzuka yang seorang pecinta binatang, kan? Kiba yang dikenal biang onar seperti Naruto? Kiba yang paling benci dengan pelajaran yang berbau menghitung dan hafal menghafal, kan? Katakan padaku kalau penglihatanku salah!

Apa? Penglihatanku normal? Ini memang kurang–ralat–tidak bisa dipercaya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kiba's Brilliant Idea © Kazuma B'tomat**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre :**

**Friendship & Humor (little bit Parody)**

**Main Character :**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma House Production**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba's Brilliant Idea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Kiba melakukan rutinitasnya setiap waktu istirahat. Memakan ramen ukuran jumbo–dan kadang ia bertanding dengan Naruto. Tapi, sekarang teman-temannya–yang biasa makan bersamanya–tampak memandangi Kiba dengan sangat intens. Para remaja laki-laki itu adalah Naruto, Lee, Chouji, dan Suigetsu. Kiba hanya menampakkan ekspresi bosan kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Oh_ guys_, kalian tahu, kalian itu terlihat seperti kera-kera yang tidak makan dalam setahun!" kata Kiba.

BLETAK!

"Adoww…"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kera-kera peliharaanmu itu! Baka Kiba!" kata Naruto kesal setelah menjitak kepala Kiba. Ia tidak terima disamakan dengan kera-kera yang dipelihara teman pecinta hewannya itu.

"Makanya, jangan cengo begitu. Tampangmu jadi terlihat sepuluh kali lebih bodoh dari biasanya!" Kiba mulai memakan ramenya yang sedari tadi dia diamkan karena memandangi teman-temannya itu.

"Ugh! Kau-"

"Diam Naruto!" kata Lee.

"Hei Kiba! Bagaimana kau mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_ dalam waktu semalaman?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya. Rasanya aneh sekali, kau yang tidak menyukai fisika ini mengerjakan pr itu dalam waktu semalaman dan betul semua!" Chouji menimpali.

"Kau dapat contekan dari mana, Kiba?" tanya Naruto memincingkan matanya. Berlagak seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang narapidana.

"Hehehe… itu teknik rahasia!" kata Kiba.

"Ah! Kau jahat Kiba! Pelit sekali kau tidak mau memberi tahu teman-temanmu ini," kata Lee sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ –nya pada Kiba, dan tentu saja hampir membuat Kiba mengeluarkan ramen yang sedang dimakannya ini.

"Ugh! Kau menjijikkan, Lee! Sok imut sekali!" Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah beri tahu kami! Biar lain kali, kami bisa melakukan cara yang kau lakukan!" desak Suigetsu.

"Kalian tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!"

"Kenapa?" tanya keempat oang itu bersamaan.

"Karena… sebenarnya Kakakku yang mengerjakannya!" kata Kiba dengan bangganya dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ye, pantesan saja betul semua! Kakakmu kan pinter!" kata Naruto geram.

"Dasar licik!" kata Suigetsu.

"Bukan licik, tapi jenius," ralat Kiba.

"Tapi, bagaimana Kakakmu mau mengerjakan tugas itu? Bukannya Kakakmu itu malas mengajarimu karena kau itu telmi (telat mikir)?" tanya Chouji dan ditimpali dengan anggukkan dari yang lainnya.

"Jadi begini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback…**

Di suatu sore hari yang tenang di kediaman Inuzuka. Kiba sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku yang tebalnya lima centi dan hard cover. Suatu hal yang amat jarang dilakukannya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia melakukan hal ini. Terus melihat ke buku tebal itu. Entah ia membacanya atau tidak.

Sang Kakak, Hana, kebetulan sedang melewati kamar adiknya itu. Saat itu, pintu kamar Kiba dalam keadaan terbuka. Hal ini mempermudah Hana untuk masuk dan melihat apa yang dilakukan sang adik. Hana berjalan mendekat menuju Kiba tanpa bersuara. Dia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kiba.

Kiba yang sedari tadi melihat barisan huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapih itu menjadi kaget ketika melihat suatu bayangan di atas bukunya itu. Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran dia berteriak histeris.

"Ma- Mama! Siapa pun! Tolong aku dari serbuan makhluk luar angkasa yang ada di belakangku! Huaaaaa!" teriaknya bagaikan anak kecil.

BLETAK!

"Kiba Inuzuka!" kata Hana dengan nada_ horror_, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'makhluk luar angkasa yang ada di belakangku', hem?"

Dengan takut-takut, Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Eh, Kakak. A- ada perlu apa, Kak?" tanya Kiba. Dalam hati, Kiba berkata, '_Kalau yang ini, mah, lebih menakutkan dari makhluk luar angkasa!_'

"Jangan sok_ innocent_, Kiba!"

"Err… Kak, tadi aku baru ingat, Mama menyuruhmu untuk memasak makan malam. Mama akan pulang telat."

"Oh ya?" tanya Hana tidak percaya.

"Iya. Suer. Duarius!"

"Ya sudah. Sana belajar lagi!" kata Hana lalu keluar dari kamar Kiba.

"Huft… Selamat…" kata Kiba menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik… Tik… Tik… Tik…

Jarum jam sudah berputar berkali-kali di sumbunya. Rasanya bosan–bahakan mengantuk–kalau memperhatikan perputaran ketiga jarum jam itu. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu jam makan malam. Namun Kiba, dengan setianya ia masih terus berhadapan dengan buku tebal itu dan belum menyentuh makan malamnya sedikitpun.

"Kiba, cepat habiskan makan malammu!" kata Hana.

"Iya, nanti," sahut Kiba dari dalam kamarnya.

"Dia ini!" gumam Hana kesal. "Ya sudah. Nanti habis makan, kau yang cuci semua piringnya!"

"Iya, iya. Cuci piring saja kok ribet amat dah?"

"Karena selalu _ending ending_ –nya aku juga yang mencuci piring-piring kotor itu!"

"Santai saja, kenapa? Nanti dikerjain, kok."

Hana yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka buku-buku kuliahnya. Saat sedang belajar, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah iya! Kenapa tadi tidak kubeli?" katanya entah pada siapa.

Hana berjalan menuju kamar Kiba. Ia melihat, Kiba masih membaca buku tebal itu tanpa merubah halamannya sedari tadi. Masih di halaman seratus tiga (103).

"Heng?" gumam Hana yang entah apa itu artinya. "Kau itu membaca, atau bengong?" tanya Hana.

"Dua, duanya." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. "Huaaaa… aku benci fisika! Fisika itu kan gak dipakai dikehidupan sehari-hari. Ngapain juga dipelajarin. Aku gak mau jadi ilmuan!" teriak Kiba.

"Bodoh! Fisika itu gampang!"

"Itu bagimu. Bukan bagiku!" kata Kiba melirik Kakaknya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kiba."

"Apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke toko buku, ya?" pinta Hana dengan _puppy eyes_ –nya.

"Aku sibuk. Minta antarkan pacarmu saja!"

"Siapa pacarku?" tanya Hana bingung. Ia tidak merasa memiliki seorang pacar.

"Siapa lagi kalau buka Itachi Uchiha?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" kata Hana dengan semburat kemerahan ada di pipinya.

"Lalu, apa itu namanya bukan pacar kalau hampir setiap hari **chatting** denganmu?"

"Ah sudahlah!" Hana mengalihkan topik. "Ayo antarkan aku!"

"Nggak!"

"Ayolah, Kiba. Kasihani Kakakmu ini."

Sekelebatan ide licik tumbuh di otak Kiba. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terlukis dengan indahnya di mulutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, kerjakan pr fisikaku ini. Lima puluh nomor," Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yang kedua, kau yang mencuci piring hari ini!"

"Nggak! Kan tadi sudah perjanjiannya kau yang mencuci piring!" tolak Hana.

"Ya sudah kalau gak mau. Aku gak masalah, kok," kata Kiba. Dalam hati, Kiba berdoa agar Kakaknya ini mau menyetujui syarat itu supaya ia terbebas dari pr laknat itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku kerjain. Sekarang kau makan sana!"

"Yey! Thanks, Kak!" Kiba memeluk Hana sekilas dan langsung kabur ke ruang makan.

Sekarang Hana berkutat dengan buku laknat itu. Ia mengerjakan pr itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya benar atau salah. Yang penting, ia cepat-cepat pergi ke toko buku.

**End of Flashback…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAU LICIK, KIBA!" teriak keempat temannya itu.

**~ The End ~**

**Hohohoho… This is my opening for this month.**

**Yey! Ini sebenernya cerita dari satu anak kecil–cowok–di tempat les gue. Dia itu di suruh ngajarin adik-adik ceweknya. Soalnya adik-adik ceweknya itu banya salah dan jaginya banyak PB (Pembetulan bukan Point Blank). Terus dia cerita ke gurunya yang sekaligus guruku, kalo satu adik ceweknya kalo di ajarin malah minta jawaban. Ciakakakak… dari situlah ide bikin fic ini muncul.**

**Bukan maksud jadi stalker, tapi tuh anak cowok emang adanya di sebelahku. Mau gak mau, ya aku dengerin.**

**Oh ya, ada yang mau tahu kenapa aku pake pelajaran fisika? Karena waktu bikin ini, besoknya UTS/MID test fisika. Anjrit! Waktu itu yang keluar tentang gerak. Udah ngafalin hitung-hitungannya, eh yang keluar malah cuma dua. Tiganya lagi teori. Mana teori kagak belajar lagi. Cih! _Damn_!**

**Can you give me a comment for this fiction? **

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat**

Finished at:

Tuesday, March 08, 2011

10.24 P.M. (WIB)

Publish at:

Thursday, March 10, 2011

09.45 P.M. (WIB)

**Kiba's Brilliant Idea © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
